prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Yann
Yann (ヤン) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Yann understands animals a lot better than he does humans, therefore may come off as a reserved and cold character upon first impression. Deep down, he longs for companionship, and wants more friends to share his passion of animals with. He is good friends with Whitney, and the two often discuss animals and farming. This is why she becomes the female player's rival for his affection. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event 'Marriage and Children' To get married, players must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Yann will have light brown hair, green eyes, light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Yann and Whitney introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from Waterfall Area to Hollyhock Steppe *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Monday or Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Whitney will ask Yann to deliver a letter. He notices there is no address, and she claims it's for him. Yann nervously accepts. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Whitney confides about her crush on Yann. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Fernando themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Whitney will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens the same if the player is a male, except the person who comes to player's house is Yann and not Whitney. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 15:00 *Not Monday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Yann is talking to Whitney about the crops that they've been able to grow this season. Yann doesn't seem to be paying much attention though, as he's lost in thought. He notices that Whitney has seemed more lively lately, which Whitney thinks is due to the climate in Botany Hills. Yann tells Whitney to live in the valley forever so that he can take care of her. In a romantic way, Whitney asks Yann to marry her, and the two agree with each other. Yann and Whitney will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' Upon going to bed in the 6th day, Yann and Whitney will appear in the player's dream, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Yann and Whitney's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Yann and Whitney's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a son named Paolo. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors